Lend you a hand?
by Doodle96
Summary: Prompt: Regina is hurt somehow and Emma helps her out.


_**I don't own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy :)**_

 _ **Prompt: Regina is hurt somehow and Emma helps her out.**_

"Hey Ma!" Henry shouts as he comes pounding into Granny's.

"Hey kid, you Ok?" she shoves another fry in her mouth.

"Errm, Yea. Have you seen Mom? I've not seen her since last night, I've tried to call her…we were meant to meet for icecream." he pouts and drops into the booth where Emma is.

She shoves her last few fries in her mouth. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Finishing her mouth full "You're going to check at home and I'll check the cript…Operation find Regina activated."

—-

It was midday by the time she got to the cript.

"Regina?"

Walking through the door.

"Regina? are you in here?"

She cautiously walks down the steps.

"Regina?"

Emma walks around the corner and sees Reginas lifeless body on the floor her head next to a small puddle of blood.

"Crap Regina?!" she runs over to her and bends down gently moving her hair from her face.

"Hey…wake up for me?"

Emma repositions her self so that she can hold the fallen queen in her arms, shes cold. They sit there for about 20 minutes with Emma whispering into her ear, she started crying a few minutes into holding her.

"Miss Swan…will you stop." Reginas hand goes upto the cut on her head and she hisses. She attempts to sit up in Emmas arms that are still holding on to her.

Letting put a breath of relief "Fuck Regina you scared the hell out of me." she reveals in a low voice.

Regina turns her head only just realizing that she's in-between the saviours legs being cradles in her arms faces only millimeters away from each other she whispers "Were…were you crying?"

Quickly removing one hand she wipes her eyes "No." she answers sharply "I, I thought you were…you were cold and there was blood Ok? I panicked a little…whatever." trying to shrug it off like no big deal."Let's get you to hospital."

"No. Not happening."Her mayor face coming on instantly."I'm fine. No hospital needed." pulling her biggest fake smile.

"You're covered in blood and have a rather nasty gash on your head." Emma points out.

"I. Am. Fine."

"Then why are you still letting me hold you on the floor?"

Reginas eyes go wide _Why am I still lying on her? She is warm and smells like hot chocolate though…_ she suddenly snaps out of it and tries to jump up on to her feet. Lucky Emma is there to catch her as she stumbles and leads her to the wooden chest to sit on.

"And you call me the idiot, I've never seen you move so fast" she mumbles under her breath.

"What did you say?"

Emma hooks her finger under Reginas chin "Nothing, what happened anyway?"

She squints her eyes "I must of slipped when I tried to reach the book" moving her hand upto the wound on her head.

*Slap*

Regina glares are Emma."No touching! " as she continues to look at the cut.

"Let me take you to hospital, please? "

"No."

"Why? Regina this cut is pretty bad…"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"They… They scare me Ok! I'll be fine I just need to clean it and get some sleep."

Emma couldn't helping she snorts "The Evil Queen is scared of hospitals…seriously? "

"It's not funny Miss Swan. You can leave now!"she shoves the saviours shoulders.

"Hey…Hey! I wasn't laughing I…I was just shocked was all" she pulls her cutest smile and puppy dog eyes.

"Let me clean it up and take you home at least…"

"Fine." she mutters while crossing her arms like a naughty child "There's a first aid kit over there" she points to the draw across the room.

—-

"Ouch!" Regina flinches away.

"I've not even touched you yet Regina."

"But I know it's going to hurt!"

"My god, Regina. Just stay still. I'll try my best not to hurt you." she takes a breath "I promise. "

After a few dabs on her cut she was still fidgeting and Emma was slowly losing patience.

"Right! Thats it!" she grasps Reginas legs and pulls them apart while tugging her forward recieveing a squeal from the Queen her legs were around her waist. She grabs at Reginas hands and places them just above her hips. Their bodies were touching and their faces were extremely close. "Now stay still, if it hurts just squeeze or something just try to stay still otherwise it will just take longer."

She was able to clean the wound with minimal pain to herself and began to put tiny plasters over the cut to try and stick it together as good as she could.

"There you go…that wasn't so bad was it?"

Reginas deep chocolate brown eyes had tears forming in them.

She shakes her head while sputtering out a quiet and weak "No."

Feeling rather bad she tries to make a joke "Awwh, do you want me to kiss it better?"

Frowning a little she nods "Yes" she sniffles "Yes, please." as she runs her sleave across her eyes to catch the tear drops.

Emmas eyes widen "Errm" *clears throat * "Right, Yea sure. Ok…."

She leans in with the full intention on kissing the plastered injury on Reginas forehead but Regina moves her head up and their lips connect. She throws her eyes open pulling away she begins to apologise but Reginas legs tighten around the blonde and her hands snake her neck to pull her in for another lip-lock.

Breaking away for a few seconds she husks out "You were right, kissing does make it feel better" before pulling the smiling saviour into a lip biting make out session.


End file.
